Cold Showers
by Freyja SilverWillow
Summary: Usagi's mood plummets after a heated fight with Rei. When Mamoru does his best to cheer her up they both discover the real heat that existed between them all along. Can they look past each others' defenses long enough for thier love to bloom?


Much thanks to Para-chan and Middy for helping us so much on this, and to all the other people putting  
  
up with us while we wrote this! Arigatou!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own Sailor Moon or this song. Sailor Moon belongs to all respective owners.  
  
Don't sue us, we have only...err...about fifty dollar between us, I believe...hehe...  
  
Title: Cold Showers (Previously titled In the Heat of the Night)  
  
One parter  
  
Authors: Usagirl666 and Freyja  
  
Email: Usa Freyja   
  
Summary: Usagi's mood plummets after a heated fight with Rei. When Mamoru does his best to cheer  
  
her up they both discover the real heat that existed between them all along. Can they look past each  
  
others' defenses long enough to open a place for their love to bloom?*cue cheesy suspense music*.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"What is your problem?!" A very mad Senshi of Fire whirled on their leader. Her ebony hair  
  
shone purple under the moonlight, and her violet eyes were burning with anger.  
  
The leader, however, just leaned her head on the tall brunette Senshi of Thunder and closed her  
  
eyes. "I dunno, but I'm sure you'll have no problem telling me." The blonde Senshi of Love, Venus  
  
stifled a small giggle before catching a death glare from the Senshi of Fire. The Senshi of Thunder but a  
  
supportive arm around their golden haired leader.  
  
"Aw, go easy on her tonight Mars," Jupiter said, "she hasn't had an easy day."  
  
Mars gritted her teeth. "I don't care. Someone has to get it through that thick head of hers that  
  
she can't keep relying on Tuxedo Kamen like she is!"  
  
"And how is this different from any other time you've yelled at me?" Their leader lifted her head  
  
from Jupiter's shoulder. "Do you think I like being a stupid airhead, Mars?"  
  
"Well you sure aren't making any effort to change yourself Moon! Life isn't the same anymore!  
  
In case you haven't noticed we are the Sailor Senshi, which means when we fight these monsters YOU  
  
run from," Mars advanced towards her leader her eyes flashing with restrained violence, "It's not just  
  
about you anymore! It's not just our lives that are in jeopardy, but the people we have to protect while  
  
you spaz out waiting for Tux Boy! How could you be so selfish?! He's probably working with the  
  
enemy and all you can think about is your hormones! I bet if he didn't have to save your ass every time  
  
we fight, he wouldn't look twice your way--"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
The sound echoed through the small clearing. The Senshi of Ice, Mercury, gasped and covered  
  
her mouth. Venus' eyes nearly fell out of her head in shock, as did Jupiter's. Mars took a step back, a  
  
hand covering her reddening cheek. Tears flooded her eyes in pain and she just stared at Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon's hand was still in the air, and her eyes were shut tightly, tears leaking out of the closed  
  
lashes. Her hand stung from her action, but she didn't care. It hurt far less than Mars' words.  
  
"How dare you bring him into this." Sailor Moon's voice was quiet. "If it wasn't for Tuxedo  
  
Kamen-sama, by now I'd be dead. Is that what you want Mars?" Sailor Moon opened her eyes and  
  
glared at Mars, eyes filled with hurt. "Are you that jealous? Or heartless?"  
  
"U-Usa-"  
  
"Just save it Mars. I doubt anything you could say now could make me feel worse than I  
  
already do." Sailor Moon turned from the astonished senshi and exited the clearing.  
  
Mercury broke the silence. "Mars? Are you okay?"  
  
Mars looked at Mercury. "If you mean physically, yes."  
  
"Well, I hope you're proud of yourself Mars," Jupiter said, folding her arms.  
  
"And should I be? I deserved that, and I know it..."  
  
Venus put a hand on Mars' shoulder. "You didn't deserve to be slapped, but no one deserves  
  
what you said to Sailor Moon. Let's just set you on equal grounds now and get out of here. It's late,  
  
we're all tired, and you two were probably just stressed."  
  
Mars simply nodded, a tear breaking from the ones already formed in her eyes from pain,  
  
shock, and hurt. Venus put a reassuring arm around her friend and the four senshi left the clearing.  
  
"Luna, am I that terrible of a leader?" Usagi asked. She had snuck through her window,  
  
detransformed, and was now curled up on her bed in her pink pajamas, staring at the waxing crescent  
  
moon.  
  
"Well, you're not perfect, I'll give you that. Why do you ask?" Luna padded softly on the bed  
  
over to Usagi's side and sat down, curling her tail around her feet.  
  
"Rei-chan went off on me again tonight." Usagi picked up a stuffed rabbit and hugged it.  
  
"Nothing I do anymore seems to be good enough for any of them. I'm trying my hardest, but that still  
  
isn't enough for them." Tears were leaking out of Usagi's eyes and her vision of the moon blurred.  
  
"Usagi-chan, that's all you can do. I'm sure the senshi appreciate your devotion. I believe if you  
  
are truly motivated in some way, you could fight near perfectly, and the senshi would be even more  
  
grateful that you're there fight beside them." Luna curled up on Usagi's lap, replacing the stuffed rabbit.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Of course I do. As long as you try," Luna replied, purring.  
  
"Thank you." Usagi looked at the moon again. Even with Luna's words of comfort, Rei's words  
  
still twisted in her like a knife. Why did she have to use Tuxedo Kamen against her, of all people? She  
  
didn't know what hurt more, Rei's lack of faith in her, or the fact that Tuxedo Kamen was really with the  
  
enemy, and he didn't care for her. Not wanting to think about that anymore, Usagi gently lifted Luna off  
  
her lap, crawled under her covers, and attempted to sleep. With Luna's soothing purring, it wasn't as  
  
difficult as she thought and Usagi drifted off.  
  
A very weary male finally managed to open the sliding doors on his balcony. He quickly  
  
powered down, then suddenly wondered why he was in such a hurry. He glanced at his clock. The red  
  
digits glared at him. 12:36. Well, at least he could get some sleep before he had to go to school, or else  
  
he risked becoming a total zombie. Pulling off all footwear and shucking off his shirt, he crawled into  
  
bed and closed his eyes.  
  
Five minutes later, he opened them again and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Chiba Mamoru, future insomniac and rose thrower  
  
extraordinaire!  
  
'Give it up Mamoru. You know you are never able to fall asleep right away, or concentrate on  
  
anything after a youma fight because of her.'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
His conscience just laughed at him. It then began taunting him with images of Sailor Moon, with  
  
that short skirt that showed off her nice, youthful legs (what were you expecting, old and decrepit?), the  
  
tight body suit that showed her womanly curves, and how delighted she looked every time he whisked  
  
her off from danger, her petite body in his arms, her golden hair all around him, her body so close to his,  
  
holding her like he always wanted to hold Odan-  
  
Mamoru groaned and tossed back the covers. He stumbled out of his bed and headed to the  
  
bathroom to take a cold shower.  
  
Sleep was for the weak, anyways.  
  
(insert usual dream of lover-boy being killed by faceless witch)  
  
"PLEASE, NOOOO!!!!"  
  
Usagi shot up, panting. Her sweat-soaked sheets were twisted around her, and the cool night  
  
air coming from her open window calmed her down some. Then she noticed something odd outside.  
  
The sky was still dark.  
  
Somewhat mystified, Usagi peered at her clock. The hands, which she could barely make out,  
  
told her it was 4:53. And judging by the way the sky looked, she was pretty sure it was AM.  
  
Unfortunately, she was wide awake now. Since her skin was soaked from sweat from her  
  
dream, she decided to take a shower, or risk going to school smelling like a gym locker. She stumbled  
  
slightly out of bed, trying not to wake Luna, and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
'Breathe Mamoru, breathe...' Mamoru wasn't doing too well. He had only managed to get three  
  
hours of sleep. Before that time, he had suffered through three cold showers. Now he was feeling a little  
  
light-headed, but her could deal with that. Last night was NOT a night he wanted to repeat. Sadly  
  
enough, last night *was* a repeat of other nights her had. Sighing, Mamoru shoved his freehand into his  
  
pocket-  
  
And bumped into something. He reached out to catch the person, who promptly lost their  
  
balance. It wasn't like the running intos he currently experienced with Odango Atama, that he usually  
  
ended up bruised from, and was even more surprised when he heard the voice.  
  
"Gomen ne, I wasn't watching where I was going-"  
  
Mamoru blinked. "Odango Atama?"  
  
Pause. "Oh, it's you. Never mind then." Her voice was considerably colder now. She pulled out  
  
of his arms and straightened herself to look at him.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you up this early-"  
  
"There's more to my life than sleeping, Mamoru-baka," Usagi snapped, annoyed,  
  
"Yeah. Video games, food, and Motoki."  
  
"It makes me wonder what kind of social life you have if you go out of your way to pick on  
  
junior high girls Mamoru-baka. Excuse me." Usagi brushed past him and continued on her way to  
  
school.  
  
He stared after her, his arms still tingling from when she had fallen into them. He wondered what  
  
it would be like to hold her like he did Sailor Moon, and-  
  
'Great, just perfect...' Mamoru turned right around and headed back to his apartment to take  
  
another cold shower. He'd rather be late than the alternative.  
  
"Mamoru-kun, are you gonna tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to start pulling  
  
teeth?" Motoki asked, starting to get a little annoyed. Mamoru just looked at him.  
  
"I already told you, I don't wanna talk about it Motoki-kun." 'Or I risk having to take another  
  
cold shower.'  
  
"Alright, who is she?"  
  
"Leave it to you to think every problem I have has to do with the female gender Motoki-kun,"  
  
Mamoru muttered into his coffee (damn youmas *cough*) as the door's bells jingled, signaling  
  
someone's arrival.  
  
"Well, I wonder why. Hey Usagi-chan!" Motoki called out to the new arrival. Mamoru nearly  
  
choked.  
  
Usagi just waved and climbed onto a barstool.  
  
"Can I get ya anything?"  
  
"Chocolate milkshake." She laid her head in her arms, looking away from Mamoru. Motoki  
  
shot him a worried look. Mamoru proceeded to the barstool next to hers and sat down.  
  
"Hey, is everything okay Odango?"  
  
"Get away from me baka. I'm not in the mood to deal with you today." Usagi's voice seemed  
  
colder than Mamoru could remember.  
  
"Here's your shake Usagi-chan," Motoki said, sliding her the beverage. "Why don't you tell us  
  
what's wrong? We're not use to seeing you this down."  
  
Usagi snapped her head up at Motoki's question. "What's wrong?!" Usagi bitterly laughed  
  
"What isn't wrong, I mean, come on! My quote "Boy Toy" seems to be the only thing I can rely on!  
  
Apparently I'm not woman enough to defend myself!!! Everyone is right!! I am weak!!" Tears were  
  
streaming down Usagi's face as she leapt off the barstool and charged out of the arcade. Motoki and  
  
Mamoru looked at each other.  
  
"Hey, I didn't say anything that time!"  
  
Slow sobs broke from Usagi's throat. Her head was buried in her arms, which rested on her  
  
knees. "Why do I even try? It's never enough for anyone...maybe I should just quit before someone gets  
  
hurt." Usagi looked up and stared at the setting sun. "I'm a failure-"  
  
"Odango?"  
  
'Great. What is he doing here? As if I didn't have enough problems...' Usagi thought bitterly,  
  
trying to ignore how her heart was pounding. "Go away Mamoru-baka. I said in the arcade I wasn't in  
  
the mood to deal with you, if you may recall, or is your memory the short?"  
  
"You looked like you could use some cheering up. So sue me."  
  
"Well, spare yourself Mamoru-baka. Just leave me alone."  
  
"You know," Mamoru said, sitting down next to the small girl, "you might feel better if you stop  
  
thinking about Motoki all the time-"  
  
"You inconsiderate JERK!" Usagi screamed, causing Mamoru to jerk back in surprise. "Why  
  
do you think this has ANYTHING to do with him? I may have a crush on him, but the fact he already  
  
has a girlfriend has NOTHING to do with how I'm feeling right now! Why does everyone think I have  
  
to lean on someone to be strong?! Am I that dependant? You can take your assumptions and stick  
  
them where the sun don't shine! I hate you Chiba Mamoru, and you can say the same to Rei next time  
  
she decides she wants to leech onto you!" Usagi turned and ran, leaving a very astonished Mamoru  
  
behind. She hated him?  
  
Mamoru attempted to brush it off as he got up and started towards the sidewalk. He didn't care  
  
what Odango Atama thought of him...  
  
Then why did his heart feel like it was about the rip in two?  
  
"Ever since Rei-chan said all those things..."  
  
"It's really been getting to you, huh?"  
  
"Mamoru-baka attempted to cheer me up..." tears trickled down Usagi's face. "Why did I have  
  
to be so horrible to him...why did I have to go and tell him I hated him..." Usagi buried her face in her  
  
hands and sobbed.  
  
"Usagi... "Minako murmured behind her and encircled her arms. Minako chuckled and hugged  
  
the blonde tightly. "It's painful, isn't it? I mean.. don't worry.. there's no reason to cry over misspelled  
  
silk."  
  
"Minako..." Usagi laughed very softly. "Your never going to get quotes right..."  
  
"Yup!" the taller blond grinned. "But see, Not even the senshi of love is perfect.. " Minako  
  
winked, which made the smaller blond choke back a laugh. "Oh Minako...I think you need to cut back  
  
on the sugar."  
  
"What?! And give up the only thing that keeps me going during the day other than guy  
  
watching? NEVER!" Usagi giggled a little and lapsed into silence.  
  
"Why did Rei-chan have to use Tuxedo Kamen-sama against me though?"  
  
Sitting back down, Minako grinned. "She's jealous. I know that for a fact. I mean, Usagi-chan,  
  
have you ever seen how he looks at you when he has you in his arms? That look could make a rock  
  
blush!" There were stars in Minako's eyes now, and she was practically cooing now.  
  
"Uh, Minako? Mind telling me what you're talking about?"  
  
"You mean you haven't NOTICED?!"  
  
"Well, I'm usually tied up with the fact I'm in his arms at that point in time, what do you think?"  
  
"Ah ha. AH HA! So you don't notice because you're unbelievably close to each other, and if he  
  
just turned and lowered his head two inches, you would-"  
  
"MINAKO-CHAN!" Usagi exclaimed, blushing. Minako looked at Usagi.  
  
"What? It could happen!" Minako replied. "But you make sure I'm there when it does!"  
  
Usagi slammed her head into the low table. "Minako, you...ugh. Never mind."  
  
"Maybe you should go apologize to Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan."  
  
"After what I said, I'll be lucky if he even looks in my direction again."  
  
"Come on Usagi-chan, you have to try at least." Usagi paused.  
  
"You know what? You're right-"  
  
"Great. Here's the address," Minako interrupted, shoving a slip of paper in her hands. Usagi  
  
peered at it, then looked at Minako.  
  
"Why do you have his address?"  
  
"I forced Motoki to tell me."  
  
"Err...why?"  
  
"Because I knew eventually, you were going to need it and be too afraid to ask," Minako said  
  
rather quickly.  
  
"Right. I'll let you know when I believe you."  
  
"You can do this Usagi...nothing to be afraid of...not like he's going- okay, maybe we shouldn't  
  
think about that..."  
  
Usagi paced back and forth across the carpeted hallway of the high- rise apartment building.  
  
She paused again, looked at the address Minako gave her, again, looked at the door numbers again,  
  
and resumed pacing.  
  
"Come on Usagi, why are you doing this? Just go up and knock, apologize...and have him slam  
  
the door in your face. No big deal..." Usagi groaned and slumped down against the wall next to the  
  
door. "Why does this have to be so difficult?"  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
"ACK!" Usagi nearly jumped out of her skin. "Motoki!"  
  
Motoki tilted his head. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"I, err, came to see Mamoru-san!"  
  
"Why does that strike me as extremely odd?"  
  
"Because I never have before?" Usagi suggested innocently.  
  
"Well, it's not gonna do you much good, because Mamoru-kun isn't home right now."  
  
Usagi seemed to slump in defeat. "I can wait..."  
  
"Maybe you can wait inside-"  
  
"But you said he wasn't home!"  
  
"Did I forget to mention I have a spare key?" Motoki asked, dangling a golden key from him  
  
fingertips. "Here, you can use it. Just bring it to the arcade tomorrow. And leave this inside as well," he  
  
handed her a book along with the key, "I was returning it to Mamoru-kun. I'll see you later Usagi-  
  
chan!" Motoki disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Staring at the key, Usagi summed up all of her courage, and unlocked the door.  
  
"Kuso...where'd I put my key..."  
  
Mamoru fumbled into his pockets, searching for the elusive scrap of metal, while juggling two  
  
bags of groceries. He was somewhat surprised when he leaned against the door so he could search for  
  
his key without dropping anything and it opened. Blinking, he pushed the door open and nearly dropped  
  
his bags of groceries again.  
  
An angel was asleep on a chair. Usagi, to be exact.  
  
Not moving for a good minute, Mamoru suddenly realized he was just standing in the middle of  
  
his doorway, staring. He stepped into his apartment, shutting the door with his foot, and took the  
  
groceries into the kitchen. Reappearing moments later, he stood just inside the living room, staring at the  
  
girl on the chair.  
  
'Why is she here?' Mamoru's mind reeled. He couldn't think of why she would be in his  
  
apartment, and how she got in. Or how she found his place. Maybe he should worry about that later  
  
and focus on his main problem.  
  
Turning his attention to the girl asleep on the chair again. She looked so peaceful, but the way  
  
she was sleeping looked...well, painful, especially when she woke up. Weighing a decision in his mind,  
  
he silently walked over to the chair and picked Usagi up.  
  
He was very surprised at how light she was. Even more surprised when the sleeping girl  
  
cuddled in his arms, clinging to him. A blush spread across Mamoru's face as he carried the sleeping girl  
  
into his bedroom. Enter second problem: the way Usagi was clinging to him, he couldn't just set her on  
  
the bed without losing his balance. Not wanting to wake her up either (how would THAT look??), he  
  
shifted her weight slightly and crawled onto the bed, managing to lay her down-  
  
-and get pulled down next to her as well.  
  
Cursing silently, Mamoru stared at the ceiling. This had to be a conspiracy against him, formed  
  
by people intent on driving him insane...which brought him again, to why Usagi was even in his  
  
apartment. You didn't visit people you hated...unless she came to apologize...what other reason could  
  
there be? Mamoru frowned and turned, looking at the still sleeping Usagi.  
  
'Might as well enjoy it while it lasts boyo...' Mamoru put his arms around Usagi's waist, pulling  
  
her closer as sleep began to claim him.  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes. The room she was in was dark, and she recognized nothing  
  
about it's layout. Then she noticed soft breath hitting her neck and arms hold her to a warm body.  
  
Slowly, she turned her head and saw a profile. Definitely male, she thought. All she remembered was  
  
falling asleep in Mamoru's apartm-  
  
Asleep? Usagi's eye twitched. She must be dreaming then. Mamoru would NOT be asleep,  
  
holding her to him like they were lovers...Usagi nearly choked at that thought. A scent was invading her  
  
senses, and she suddenly realized what it was. Roses. It was the same scent Tuxedo Kamen had, that  
  
she could smell every time he rescued her...  
  
Rei's words twisting in her with that thought. She bit her lip, fighting back tears. Why did Rei  
  
have to say those things...and be right...  
  
The male's arms tightened around her waist slightly, breaking her out of her thoughts. She gazed  
  
at the shadowed profile of the male's face, and pulled up a hand, brushing the bangs out of his face.  
  
Hey, if this was a dream, what could it hurt? Slowly, she lifted her head and found his lips with hers.  
  
Mamoru was just stirring out of sleep, arms tightening convulsively around...Usagi. Yup, she  
  
was still there, it wasn't all a dream. He could feel her stirring, and his bangs brushed from his face. He  
  
smiled slightly, but was rendered completely motionless as he felt something pressed against his lips. He  
  
could feel the angel in his arms and suddenly realized she was kissing him. He didn't move, afraid if he  
  
did, she would pull away...wait, he wanted her to kiss him?  
  
'Quit kidding yourself Mamoru. You've been wanting this for a looooong time. And she kissed  
  
you, why not go for it?'  
  
Usagi's eyes were closed in bliss as the smell of roses enveloped her senses. She had lost  
  
herself in his smell and the softness of his lips. Nothing could be better, everything was perfect in her  
  
mind. And for once the world was right. Usagi's mind noted in her drug like state that she as starting to  
  
get kissed back. She unconsciously smiled against Mamoru's mouth.  
  
Mamoru remained still after his last thought. His mind was analyzing whether or not the previous  
  
statement made sense. Unfortunately, like a typical male, his hormones got the better of him. Mamoru's  
  
brain stopped thinking and he began to return Usagi's innocent kiss. He mind gradually turned back on  
  
wondering when Usagi would pull away and end his bliss.  
  
'I hope this never ends...'  
  
But as luck would have it, Mamoru's mind and hormones did not get their wish. Usagi began  
  
pulling back from the kiss and Mamoru immediately tensed. His body surged with his hormones, so he  
  
was careful not to move so he would not...err...scare Usagi.*snicker*  
  
'Scare her? God if she saw some of the stuff that was going through your mind you would be  
  
dead.'  
  
Mamoru groaned in horror. A growing dread circulated through his mind and body. Now all he  
  
could do was wait.  
  
Usagi slowly pulled back from the kiss that had intoxicated her mind and senses. She began to  
  
notice the reality of the dream. The way the bed felt under her. The smell of roses was just as strong.  
  
And slowly her mind realized it was not a dream, but if it wasn't a dream then who was the man who  
  
she was kissing...  
  
Her mind instantly went into overdrive, 'Oh my god! Where am I?! Who am I with? I'm to  
  
young to die!'  
  
She then began to remember where she was and why she was there.  
  
'Oh yeah. I came to Mamoru's to apologize, but he wasn't here. But I don't remember a bed or  
  
a man being with me... And the only other person that could have gotten into Mamoru's apartment  
  
besides Motoki is...' Usagi's eyes went wide in horror and her face paled into a sickly eggy white. 'Oh I  
  
don't feel so good. Please, oh please god... Please say I didn't kiss Mamoru...ON HIS BED!'  
  
Usagi's eyes began trailing to the man beneath, and with growing horror and growing pupils I  
  
might add, it dawned on her that is was Mamoru at her side. A very tense Mamoru at that.  
  
Mamoru quickly took in Usagi's pale face and wide eyes. So he mustered up his most eloquent  
  
thoughts and spoke. "Err...hi?"  
  
Usagi slowly pulled away from Mamoru and urgently began shaking her head.  
  
'What have I done? What have I done?! I am never going to live this down now! Life is so  
  
unfair! I am hungry... WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!'  
  
Her mind was not completely functioning properly do the fact she had just kissed her enemy.  
  
And more importantly she had enjoyed it, a lot. And even more importantly he had kissed her back.  
  
You also must not forget the fact she is hungry.  
  
And fortunately or unfortunately Usagi said the first thing that came to her mind, "I'm hungry..."  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what she just said. 'She's hungry?' His mind said  
  
in a disbelieving voice. 'She has just kissed you to the point you need a cold shower, and she hungry?!'  
  
Mamoru's heart hurt. He couldn't believe it, she chose to acknowledge food before him. But his  
  
arrogance would not let him show her that he was hurt.  
  
"Why am I not surprised Odango? It is always food with you..."  
  
Usagi blinked back the tears that threatened to spill forth from her eyes. He was insulting her  
  
after they kissed.  
  
'I must be a really bad kisser...' Her mind whispered in sorrow...  
  
She quickly reverted her eyes from Mamoru's and quickly began to back off from the bed.  
  
Mamoru quickly registered that Usagi had got off the bed and was heading toward the door to  
  
his room. Correction she was already at the door.  
  
'Damn she moves fast. Well YOU have seen her run to school...' He grinned ruefully at the  
  
thought, then noticed Usagi had made a hasty exit. He scrambled out of bed and began to chase after  
  
her. Mamoru caught up to Usagi by the couch and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Odango..." He started but was quickly cut off.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Usagi fairly shouted. Why, oh why did he have to come after he. She was  
  
trying to make a exit with a little dignity. Well that went out the window immediately.  
  
"Odango let me explain..." He voice was full of sorrow but in her distraught state Usagi did not  
  
pick up it up.  
  
"NO! I will not." She wrenched her wrist out of his hand. "You always have to be mean to me!  
  
I came over here to apologize for saying I hated you... I don't. I was just angry. Then you have to go  
  
and make a full out of me then insult me! Well I am sorry, you don't like me, but the least you could do  
  
was let me leave in peace. I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! Are you happy now? You have gotten a  
  
stupid little girl to apologize to you..."  
  
Tears careened down Usagi's face. Her face was flushed from her rant and Mamoru had never  
  
seen her look more beautiful. He would speak, he should speak, but nothing would come out of his  
  
blasted mouth except, "Odango..."  
  
That was the finally blow Usagi turned on her heel and headed for the door. Mamoru was still  
  
glued to his spot. She opened the door and slowly turned around and huffed, "My name is Usagi, get it  
  
right Mamo-butt!"  
  
She then left the apartment still in tears, still in pain, but with some dignity.  
  
Mamoru stood stalk still. He couldn't believe it. The girl he truly wanted was in his apartment, in  
  
his arms, and most importantly, in his bed. And he had to be a dumbass a ruin it. The pain in his heart  
  
could not be described. So much pain.  
  
He fell onto the couch with his head in his hands, "What am I going to do?" He whispered in  
  
despair. His mind flashed images of Usagi in his arms. And Usagi with a flush tear stained face and  
  
began to get uncomfortable.  
  
'Oh great...another cold shower.' He sighed. 'At least you will never run out of hot water at this  
  
rate...' His mind quipped...  
  
And with that last thought he headed into the bathroom to take a very long cold shower (Damn  
  
those hormones...).  
  
"I don't get why you can't just go and apologize!" Makoto said, exasperated  
  
"Are you kidding? Usagi probably hasn't calmed down enough for me to get within a ten meter  
  
radius and not get dusted!"  
  
"Rei-chan, if she was going to dust you, she would of done that last night," Minako replied,  
  
Artemis nodding in agreement.  
  
"Well, that makes me feel a lot better. She can suffer for awhile-"  
  
"How can you be like this?! You attacked all her insecurities, and now you're saying you're just  
  
going to sit here and do NOTHING?"  
  
"Stop IT!" Ami slammed her hands down on the table forcefully, startling the entire senshi which  
  
turned and looked at the rarely-angry blue haired girl. "You all stop that! This is not a game where you  
  
can direct people into doing what you want!! This is life...Rei. Just apologize! Its not going to hurt  
  
you...god, you act as if your going to catch a rare disease for saying your sorry! If I hear anymore  
  
fighting in this room, I will go insane, AND I'M TAKING YOU DOWN WITH ME!!!!"  
  
The room was dead silent.  
  
"Know what? Ami has a point. What could it hurt to apologize?" Rei got up and practically ran  
  
out of the room.  
  
Minako and Makoto stared at the blue-haired senshi, who simply sat back down and resumed  
  
reading.  
  
Usagi stared at the temple, debating on whether or not she should go and confront Rei and  
  
apologize...but she was sick of apologizing already. Sitting herself on the temple steps, she rested her  
  
arms on her knees and laid her head down. Events of what just happened flooded her mind, and she  
  
couldn't stop the tears that forced their way out of her ducts.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Forcing her head out of her arms, Usagi looked behind her at the astonished priestess. "Yes,  
  
Rei-chan?"  
  
"Why are you crying? What happened?" the priestess asked, walking down the rest of the stairs  
  
and kneeling by Usagi.  
  
"Nothing, except I'm a loser and a complete failure. S-sorry for worrying you Rei-chan-"  
  
"How can you say that about yourself?" the priestess demanded. "I mean you are a great and  
  
caring person, Usagi. Everybody loves you!"  
  
Usagi eyes went downcast immediately and said in a whisper, "Not everyone...." Rei's eyes  
  
were puzzled and was about to say something when Usagi continued, "I went over to Mamoru-san's to  
  
apologize before I came over here and...and..."  
  
Rei's eyes widened in sudden understanding. "That bastard....What did he do to you?! I kill  
  
him! I'LL KILL HIM!" Rei stood up suddenly and anger flashed in her eyes, "I'm going to go over there  
  
and give him a piece..."  
  
"NO!" Usagi's eyes looked up at her pleadingly. "It wasn't his fault...It... I mean...I did  
  
something I shouldn't of..."  
  
"Like what?" Her eyes held a strange glimmer of curiosity and worry.  
  
Usagi looked down again and blushed.  
  
In the tiniest voice a person can manage, Usagi whispered, "I kissed him...while we were in his  
  
bed-"  
  
"WHAT? YOU WERE IN HIS BED?! HOW? WHY? THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!!!"  
  
Rei screeched.  
  
"That's exactly what I thought. I don't even know how I ended up there to begin with, I just  
  
remember falling asleep in his living room before he got home..."  
  
Rei's mind went into over drive. Usagi in Mamoru's apartment...Usagi kissed Mamoru? Her  
  
arch enemy? Her eyes widened and an involuntary twitch went through her body.  
  
'Well...well...WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK?!' Her eyes darted back and  
  
forth, 'I have to be dreaming right? This can't be really... I mean I can understand if Mamoru had kissed  
  
Usagi...god who would be surprised there with all that sexual tension, but sweet innocent Usagi kiss  
  
Mamoru?'  
  
Usagi was beginning to get nervous. Rei hadn't moved or said anything in the last five minutes.  
  
All she had done was dart her eyes back and forth and every once in a while she would noticeably  
  
twitch.  
  
Gently Usagi shook Rei out of her stupor along with repeating her name several times.  
  
"Huh?" Rei's eyes were glazed and Usagi was glad she wasn't the only one to space out at  
  
important moments of the plot.  
  
"Rei I really need to talk to someone about what happened.... Please?" Her eyes shone with  
  
hope and eagerness and there was no way Rei could say no.  
  
"Alright, but let's come inside and have some tea..." And the two girls headed into the temple  
  
side by side.  
  
"Minako-chan, breathing is good..." Makoto said nervously, glancing at the fuming blonde.  
  
"You're already a lovely shade of red...err...why ruin it and go purple?" Ami suggested, getting  
  
scared herself.  
  
"That...dumbass." Minako stumbled out of the bushes. "That IDIOT! He isn't going to blow  
  
this! Not now! When I get through with him, he won't have to worry about getting anyone pregnant for  
  
a couple years!" Minako took off in a dead run towards the general direction of Mamoru's apartment,  
  
after clearing the temple steps in three solid jumps, scaring quite a few people.  
  
"Think we should stop her?" Ami asked quietly.  
  
"Nah, Mamoru-san will be fine...plus only Usagi-chan could catch up to her at the rate she's  
  
going," Makoto replied.  
  
*DING DONG!*  
  
"Huh? Whazzat?" Mamoru lifted his head groggily off the pillow on his couch.  
  
*DING DONG!*  
  
Groaning, Mamoru threw his legs over the side of the couch and made his way to the door.  
  
Opening it, he barely got a word out before something was slammed into his stomach. The wind rushed  
  
out of Mamoru and he stumbled backwards into his apartment and collided with his coffee table. He lay  
  
there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Faintly, he could hear the door close, and footsteps.  
  
Suddenly, a face, with lots of blonde hair hanging from the top loomed over him. Female. Large  
  
red bow. Cracking knuckles. "Hiya buddy boy. You and me have some things to talk about..."  
  
"I told you! I have no idea why she was here, I simply moved her to my bed because I thought  
  
she'd be more comfortable."  
  
"Yes, Mamoru-san, I've HEARD that. But you also could of just woke her up, couldn't you of?  
  
Admit it, you got the hots for Usagi-chan." (Well, that's another way of putting it...)  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about-" WHAM!  
  
Mamoru suddenly found himself against a wall, a very angry blonde pinning him painfully against  
  
it, one arm pressing against his throat. "YES you DO! Quit playing stupid Mamoru! I've seen how you  
  
look at her, Motoki's seen it, etc. Just admit it! Or do you like the idea not being able to reproduce in  
  
the future?"  
  
Minako could see Mamoru pale. "Alright. Fine. Yes, I'm attracted to-" the arm on his throat  
  
pushed. "OKAY! I'm head over heels in love with Usagi. Happy now?"  
  
"Yup," Minako smiled, releasing Mamoru from his pinned position. "But there is one more  
  
thing..."  
  
"What?" Mamoru deadpanned.  
  
"Tell her."  
  
Usagi descended the last of the temple steps. It was about seven thirty, and the sun had already  
  
set. She really didn't want to go home yet. Besides, she had a good two hours before she had to,  
  
anyways. Pulling her coat around her more, she started in the general direction of the arcade.  
  
She stopped in front of the arcade and merely stared at the door. It slowly dawned on her that  
  
Mamoru might be in there.  
  
'I don't think I can face him right now... But I just want to sit down and rest. And I can't really  
  
do that at home....'  
  
She sighed and slumped into the arcade. The door gave a happy little ring and she glared at it.  
  
'Stupid happy bell...' She continued her slow trek to the back of the arcade and into a booth.  
  
She laid her head down and sighed heavily. She felt a presence come up to the table and naturally  
  
assumed it was Motoki.  
  
Mamoru had left his apartment after his...talk with Minako.  
  
'Yeah....talk...That was more like a beating. I think she would of killed you if she knew those  
  
naughty thoughts you were having of Usagi before she came in. Good thing she did come. I mean you  
  
must be tired of taking cold showers. And you finally admitted you loved her...'  
  
Mamoru quickly silenced those thoughts and began wondering how he would profess his  
  
undying love to Usagi.  
  
'You are so corny Mamoru...I can't believe I am your conscience...'  
  
Mamoru began wondering if there was anyway to get a new conscience because his was even  
  
more annoying then an out of tune bird singing outside of his window after a long night of crime fighting  
  
and notorious dreams.  
  
Unconsciously, Mamoru made his way to the arcade and stood staring in the same way Usagi  
  
had. He stepped into the arcade and heard the ding of the bell.  
  
'Stupid bell...'  
  
He quickly surveyed the surrounding booths for a certain Odango haired blonde with beautiful  
  
eyes and a great smile and a body to die for...  
  
'Does cold shower ring a bell?'  
  
Mamoru grumbled and quickly cut off his train of thought. His eyes picked up a bright patch of  
  
gold that was slumped over in a booth at the back of the arcade. Mamoru stepped with smooth strides  
  
over to Usagi and was about to speak when he heard, "I want a triple fudge scoop sundae with extra  
  
whipped cream. "And with and after thought, "And extra fudge and nuts."  
  
This petite girls appetite never ceased to amaze him. And with a strike of genius he thought of  
  
how to apologize. He chuckled deeply, "I am sorry Usagi but I am not Motoki- kun..."  
  
Usagi's head bolted up as she heard Mamoru's voice and glared, "I told you not to call  
  
me... did you just call me Usagi?"  
  
She looked up at him suspiciously. He merely nodded at her question and seemed to stare at  
  
her for many moments.  
  
'Oh god please don't let me have something on my face.'  
  
She blushed at the thought and snapped, "And just what are you looking at?"  
  
Obviously ignoring the question he sat down opposite of her and gazed with what looked to be  
  
adoration, into her eyes.  
  
'Right...Keep on dreaming Usagi. He would never like you.' With that she quickly ducked her  
  
gaze.  
  
Mamoru was no longer staring into her eyes and was quite disappointed. He then realized what  
  
a goober he must of been just staring at her. Clearing his throat he began to speak, "Usagi...erm... I just  
  
wanted to apologize for the way I acted and the things I transpired in my apartment. I had no right to  
  
say the things I did and take advantage of you the way I did."  
  
'Oh give it up Chiba, there was no way you were sorry for that kiss that happened in your bed.'  
  
He groaned. That stupid little voice was right, but he wasn't going to admit that to Usagi, yet.  
  
Usagi was regarding him curiously with those beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Mamoru quickly continued, "And I would like to make amends by...I mean...err...would  
  
you..." He took a deep breath, "Would you like to go to dinner with me? My treat. This is my way of  
  
apologizing."  
  
He had a gentle smile on his face.  
  
Usagi stared at him in shock. 'Did Mamoru just ask me to go on a date with him?' She vigoursly  
  
shook the thoughts out of her head. 'No he just wants to apologize. Who am I to refuse free food?'  
  
Usagi had developed a small blush and it just made her even more beautiful. She smiled back at  
  
Mamoru and whispered, "Alright, I mean I did say I was hungry."  
  
Mamoru stood and held out his arm to her which she gladly accepted and the two headed arm  
  
in arm to the restaurant.  
  
Mamoru was seriously beginning to wonder if this was a good idea.  
  
"Look at that girl's underwear! You can see it!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Mamoru turned beet red.  
  
"I'm serious you can see her underwear!"  
  
Mamoru sputtered.  
  
"Why are you so red Mamoru?"  
  
"Err... it's hot in here."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Oh well if you say so..." He paused. "May I ask a question?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you notice?"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "It is so obvious she looks so...so...unladylike!" Mamoru burst out  
  
laughing at this comment.  
  
"What did I say that was so funny?"  
  
"It was just that you and ladylike and err..." Mamoru looked around, desperate to change the  
  
subject. "Look at the painting over there!"  
  
Looking over, Usagi practically cooed. "Oh, look at the cute little elves! Elves are so cute!"  
  
Mamoru paled. "Elves?" Usagi nodded happily.  
  
"I don't like elves..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Err... I'd rather not say, if it's all the same..."  
  
"Your not telling me that you have something against elves are you? The are so small and glittery  
  
and cute!"  
  
"Err..." Mamoru shuddered. "Can we please get off the subject? It's making me uncomfortable."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm afraid of elves..." Mamoru muttered.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Usagi just lost it. She held her sides and tried to catch her breath. "Why  
  
are you afraid of elves? I mean...come on...there elves....THEY MAKE TOYS FOR CRYING OUT  
  
LOUD!" More laughter ensued  
  
"It's just that they are so small..."  
  
"I'm small."  
  
"And they are all glittery..."  
  
"I wear glitter."  
  
"Not on a regular basis. And they have those evil pointy ears... and those stupid shoes with bells  
  
on them."  
  
"I..."Usagi became slightly flustered. "Well, I admit there shoes are stupid but why would that  
  
make them scary?"  
  
"You have not been in my head so don't try to use logic on me missy! THEY ARE SCARY!"  
  
"Okay then...you're the one who started the conversation..." Usagi replied somewhat nervously,  
  
just as the waitress approached them.  
  
"Hello, I'm your waitress for this evening. May I get you anything to drink?" A waitress had  
  
walked over, placing menus in front of them. The waitress looked like an older version of Rei, only her  
  
hair shined blue under the light and her eyes were a pale violet. For some reason, Usagi did not like the  
  
way she was looking at Mamoru.  
  
'Girl, what the HELL are you talking about? You don't like the baka, you're just here because  
  
he's paying,' Usagi told herself. Her conscience just laughed at her.  
  
"I'll have a Pepsi," Usagi replied. The waitress seemed somewhat startled, then she smiled after  
  
taking a brief look at Usagi and wrote her order down.  
  
"And you...sir?" The waitress smiled brighter. Usagi swore she would need sunglasses or she  
  
risked going blind.  
  
"Err...the same."  
  
As soon as the waitress left, Mamoru shuddered. "Why, oh why do I get the feeling she's after  
  
me?" he muttered.  
  
"Maybe it was because she winked at you after taking your order?" Usagi paused and looked  
  
at her menu. "And why'd she give me a kiddy menu?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Usagi held up the menu. All it was was a piece of paper with pictures of dishes for kids, about  
  
1/4 to a half of the normal serving...and the rest was a maze that could be colored in, asking if you could  
  
get the fish through the maze to the worm on the other side and make it happy.  
  
Mamoru blinked, then grinned. "And she didn't leave any crayons? That's too bad..."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Taking the menu from her, Mamoru studied it. "Now, what's the point on showing the fish the  
  
way to the worm? Considering, it would make the fish happy, but why are we only worried about the  
  
fish's welfare? The worm wouldn't be happy if the fish found it-"  
  
"Mamoru, it's a kiddy maze. Must you analyze EVERYTHING?" Usagi snatched the menu  
  
away from him just as the waitress came back with their drinks.  
  
"Here ya go. May I take your orders?" her voice had so much honey in it, it could give anyone  
  
cavities. She didn't even look much towards Usagi.  
  
"We're still deciding," Mamoru said briefly, sinking down in his side of the booth. The waitress  
  
smiled.  
  
"Okay, I'll come back in a little bit."  
  
"Give me your menu."  
  
Mamoru looked up at her. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. I am not ordering from a kiddy menu-"  
  
"Yeah, those are like appetizers for you, huh?"  
  
Usagi glared at him. "You know, if you weren't paying, I wouldn't be here."  
  
Something shattered next to the two and Mamoru and Usagi glanced over to see what  
  
happened. The waitress had dropped a plate from a nearby table and had sent it shattering to the  
  
ground. The girl's eyes started tearing up as she quickly bent down to retrieve the broken pieces.  
  
Mamoru quickly leaned over and busied himself with helping her. This was much easier than talking to  
  
Usagi. The pieces were finally all picked up and the young girls bowed and looked at Mamoru with a  
  
curious twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Thank you. My name is Atatakai. I appreciate it." She said while over zealously batting her  
  
eyelashes.  
  
Mamoru's face took on a flustered look and just nodded his head. She moved closer to  
  
Mamoru and leaned in next to him. "I hope I can make this up to you."  
  
"Err...That's quite alright. All I did was help pick up some pieces. Any gentlemen would of done  
  
the same."  
  
She sighed, "I know but it's just so hard to meet a gentlemen now days." She ended the  
  
sentence with a false pout.  
  
He laughed nervously. She winked at him and walked off with extra swing to her hips.  
  
Usagi watched the whole scene with disgust. 'Is that how you flirt when you get older? I hope  
  
not it...It looks so pathetic...' But deep in her heart she felt a burning emotion that she did not dare want  
  
to name. The site of Mamoru and that...thing was appalling. Her pretty young face took on a scowl.  
  
'First I was given a kiddy menu, and now I had to watch that disgusting display of hormones.  
  
Oh I don't care if Mamoru's paying I am leaving.'  
  
She knew if she didn't leave soon she would break down into tears again and there was no way  
  
she wanted to cry in front of Mamoru again. Usagi edged out of her seat and began to stand when  
  
Mamoru grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" His eyes had taken on an unreadable emotion.  
  
"I am going home."  
  
Mamoru spluttered, "But why? I haven't...you haven't...we haven't ordered yet."  
  
Usagi's eyes hardened, "Well I wouldn't want to be in the way of you getting lucky tonight with  
  
that...that....floozy. I did not come her to watch you flirt. I knew I made a mistake when I agreed to  
  
come here." Mamoru's mouth fell open and Usagi's words. "And to help cool down your hormones so  
  
you will stay more 'gentlemanly' tonight, I give you this, "She said while dumping her Pepsi onto his lap.  
  
Her steps where quick and graceful as she rushed out of the restaurant leaving Mamoru sitting there in a  
  
puddle of ice cold, delicious Pepsi.  
  
Mamoru sat there stunned, and for once his hormones were at bay. Usagi had left the  
  
restaurant with her nose in the air and he had never seen her more radiant.  
  
'She's so beautiful when she angry,' His eyes were clouded and he was unaware of the stares he  
  
was getting. 'To bad she left I'd... SHE LEFT!'  
  
Mamoru's mind came back into focus and he realized his pants were wet, and the love of his life  
  
had just walked out of the restaurant. He spluttered and practically flew out of the restaurant after her,  
  
leaving one noticeably old couple smiling.  
  
"Ah young love," The elderly woman sighed, "Don't you remember when we were like that?"  
  
Her blue eyes twinkled in the restaurants light.  
  
"Yes, but I got you to come around... Plus I am to adorable for you to hate," He smiled with his  
  
eyes wrinkling in the corners. The woman just gave a very unladylike snort and they continued on with  
  
their dinner.  
  
Usagi had crossed her arms as she made her way down the street. Her speed slowly  
  
decreasing.  
  
'How could he? I know he may not like me, but flirting in front of me like that? It's just to cruel.  
  
I mean a guy like that should know I love...like, know I like him. Love is not involved in this. I do not  
  
love him... Then why did I feel so jealous?' Usagi let out a deep sigh, coming to a complete stop on the  
  
sidewalk. 'Okay so I might possibly love him... Might possibly being the keys words. It's not like we  
  
are soul mates or anything... Plus he's never going to look at me like that...' Her chain of depressing  
  
thoughts continued on, and she fought back the tears in her eyes, never once noticing Mamoru running  
  
up behind her.  
  
Mamoru's strides carried him down the street until Usagi had come into his line of vision. Her  
  
head and shoulder were slumped forward and she was standing, almost unknowingly in the middle of  
  
the park. It was a miracle no one was walking about her. She was alone.  
  
'All alone....you know that feeling don't you. She looks like an angel...My angel...' His breathe  
  
caught as he tripped over a crack in the sidewalk right next to Usagi. He fell head first to the concrete,  
  
right next to delicate feet. 'oh you're in deep man...you're are in WAY deep.'  
  
His eyes had closed on impact and he laid there, waiting for the pain to subside. Or so he told  
  
him self. In truth he just didn't want to face Usagi.  
  
'And you call her the klutz...' He felt a blush rise to his face. He rolled over and open his eyes  
  
and to his surprise came face to face with a small white bunny. "Oh the irony of it all.'  
  
Usagi was frankly shocked when someone crashed into the sidewalk right next to her and was  
  
even more surprised and amused that it was Mamoru who fell next to her. 'And he calls me the klutz.'  
  
Her eyes filled with worry realizing that Mamo-butt wasn't moving. She was just opening her  
  
mouth when she saw Mamoru roll over and to her amusement Usagi saw a bunny.  
  
"How cute!" She exclaimed. Usagi slowly bent down and beckoned the bunny to her. It dutifully  
  
hopped over to her. "Aren't you a sweetie? Did that big meanie hurt you?" She crooned as she stroked  
  
the bunny's head. It seemed quite pleased with it's self.  
  
Mamoru was infuriated, that stupid rabbit got more affection than him just by looking cute, then  
  
he did after falling head over heels for her, literally. His eyes narrowed and he muttered under his  
  
breathe, "This is so not fair..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh not much," Mamoru said as he pushed himself off the ground, "Just that, that thing," he  
  
pointed to the Bunny, "Is showered with affection for just looking cute, rather than me, who fell face first  
  
onto the ground."  
  
Usagi looked up into his eyes, "Now you know how I feel, except I didn't make any cruel  
  
remarks about your balancement."  
  
That shut him up. Usagi had diverted her eyes back to the Bunny and continued to pet and  
  
soothe it with gentle words along of accusing the big "meanie" of different things.  
  
Mamoru could simply star. She had such a big heart, 'That doesn't include you.'  
  
His mind could be so harsh sometimes. 'Guess my hormones and my mind just don't like me.'  
  
He let out a sigh.  
  
"Mamoru."  
  
"Hmmm," He said while cocking his head towards her.  
  
Her eyes were bland and looked slightly red and puffy, as if she was crying earlier.  
  
'Probably just the wind. Dust or something might have gotten into her angelic eyes.' But the  
  
wind was conspicuously absent.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I followed you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you left the restaurant. I wanted to make amends with you but you got all...huffy and  
  
walked out."  
  
Usagi huffed up her chest which Mamoru's eyes were immediately drawn too, missing the fury  
  
that swept through her eyes.  
  
'Such a lovely chest, I wonder what it would look like a few years from now, more developed  
  
and mature, in my bed, where I had her...just need to undre...'  
  
His naughty thoughts were cut off but Usagi's screech, "Me huffy?! Well if you weren't such  
  
a...a...blood felching faerie, I wouldn't of left!"  
  
"Me?! What the hell did I do?!" His eyes were bewildered.  
  
"You know what you were doing! How could you?!"  
  
His voice was gradually rising, "I have no clue what you are talking about!"  
  
Her eyes flashed, "Even I know that it is rude to flirt with someone when you are out to dinner  
  
with someone. It is so...so..."  
  
"So what? It shouldn't of mattered anyways! I was just trying to apologize and make up for  
  
everything I had said. But noooo... You are such a child. It isn't like we are going out or anything.  
  
And," He put great emphasize on the word and, "She was flirting with me. I did nothing of the sort so  
  
stop acting like a jealous little..."  
  
His words were cut off by a sharp pain in his hand. The lovely little bunny had sunk his teeth  
  
into his index finger. Apparently Rabbit's looked out for each other.  
  
"A little what?" Her voice was quiet and he couldn't see her eyes.  
  
He opened his mouth at first, but nothing came out. He tried again, "A..a... Why do you care?"  
  
Usagi started. 'I am not prepared for this. I need time to think of an answer that doesn't sound  
  
totally fake. Maybe if I tell him the truth he will think I am joking. Or maybe he will hate me. Or...'  
  
Her mind continued turning out a list of Mamoru's different reactions and before her mind could  
  
register what her mouth was doing, "I love you..." escaped her mouth.  
  
Both pair of eyes widened and Mamoru jerked a little, "What?"  
  
Mamoru watched with growing interest as the growing horror covered Usagi's face.  
  
"Err...I...I...I meant..."  
  
"You love me?"  
  
Usagi quickly stood up and muttered, "I gotta go, see ya later Mamoru." Before darting off.  
  
And as hard as it was to believe, she had beaten her own record time.  
  
Mamoru sat on the ground stunned. 'She loves me? She loves me! WOHOO! GO  
  
MAMORU! It's your birthday!'  
  
his mind and heart were doing an internal dance and he was unaware of the strange looks he  
  
was getting from passer buyers.  
  
But seriously, who wouldn't stop and stare at a practically grown man, sitting on the ground,  
  
next to a bunny, smiling like a fool, with pants that were wet in a very noticeably place. Draw your own  
  
conclusions.  
  
'Go you. Your angel loves you, WOOT WOOT! Everybody limbo!'  
  
His mind starting slowing down but his thoughts continued, 'Let's tango...hey wait... you need  
  
two to tango. Where did Usagi go? SHE LEFT?! NOT AGAIN!!!!'  
  
Mamoru's eyes darkened and he head fell into his hands, "My life sucks."  
  
He crawled off the ground and walked off with the bunny watching curiously after him before  
  
hopping off.  
  
Usagi had finally slowed into a sullen jog on her way home when a slight beeping came from her  
  
pocket.  
  
'Damn, I can't wallow in my misery and defeat, I have to go fight a youma THEN wallow in my  
  
misery and defeat...'  
  
She pulled her communicator out and flipped it open slowly. "Welcome to the idiot club, may I  
  
help you?" Her eyes were dark as she looked at the tiny screen of the communicator.  
  
Makoto worried face appeared, her eyes quickly taking in Usagi's appearance, "Usa are you  
  
okay? You look...depressed..."  
  
'We have a winner...' Her mind screeched sarcastically.  
  
"I'm just peachy, " she dead panned, "Where do you need me?"  
  
Makoto was silent for a moment, but then quietly added, "It's at the park, Nephrite turned..."  
  
Usagi cut her off, "I will be there in a minute." She turned off her communicator and put it in her  
  
pocket. "How ironic, I was running away from the park, and now I have to go back."  
  
She walked for a moment before she gathered up the little energy she had left from this  
  
exhausting day and took off in a jog to the park. 'This is just not my day, is it?'  
  
Usagi ducked behind a tree and transformed. In a burst of color and light Usagi transformed  
  
into the beautiful Sailor Moon.  
  
"Now," She muttered to herself, "Where to find that youma..." Screams sounded a little ways  
  
from her right and Sailor Moon quickly took off.  
  
After Usagi's hasty retreat, and some mindless walking Mamoru's mind convinced him to go  
  
after her, with some threats from his hormones and heart he ran and ducked and jumped over numerous  
  
inanimate objects. He was beginning to lose hope, because frankly, he had no idea where Usagi lived,  
  
and secondly he was back at the park.  
  
'I don't really think she would come back here...' He let out a deep sigh and began to turn  
  
around when a flash of gold caught his eye.  
  
Usagi was ducking behind a tree, as if she didn't want to be seen. With Mamoru's curiosity  
  
peeked he made his way over to see a most interesting, sight. Usagi had transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
His heart and mind rejoiced. Two of the women he loved were the same.  
  
'YES! She loves me and she is the same person as one of my loves...Now only if she was the  
  
Princess, but that would be to good to be true... I can only hope.' His eyes were sparkling with  
  
happiness, 'Now you know that Usagi and Sailor Moon are the same and you can love them both  
  
and...and... Why had Usagi transformed?' Mamoru's eyes widened.  
  
"Youma," And that is when he heard the screams. He ducked behind the same tree Usagi had  
  
and transformed into the cape crusader, Tuxedo Kamen. The masked man made his way up a tree and  
  
on to a limb and got a good look at the fight next to him. Apparently his thoughts of Usagi took him  
  
longer to recover from then he realized, because a heated battle had already ensued.  
  
The senshi were placed at different angles of a youma, which seemed to be a large Pepsi cup  
  
that was sloshing around greenish yellow fluid as an attack.  
  
'Mountain dew?' Tuxedo Kamen thought bemused. His eyes quickly sought out Sailor Moon  
  
who didn't seem to be up to par in her usually movements. She seemed sluggish.  
  
In that instant the lid of the "cup" was thrown off and was spewing an acid like liquid  
  
everywhere. The other senshi had managed to dodge the liquid but a big drop of it was heading towards  
  
Sailor Moon's precious form. He swooped down and scooped her up and carried her out of dangers  
  
way.  
  
He landed behind a tree just out of the youma's sight. Tuxedo Kamen set his precious on her  
  
feet and spoke in a hushed voice, "Use your tiara now while it's...doing whatever it's doing..."  
  
The youma was currently spinning in circles and singing the Pepsi song, "Ba ba ba ba ba, ba ba  
  
ba ba ba, joy of Pepsi, joy of light..."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon cringed as the catchy jingle was destroyed by the youma's  
  
horrible singing.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded her head in affirmation and drew her tiara off her head.  
  
"Moon....tiara....action!"  
  
The tiara hit the youma with blinding speed and it screamed in agony. It's form slowly dispersed  
  
into a small cup of mountain dew that tipped over and spilled out it's remain contents...  
  
'I knew it...'  
  
Sailor Moon stared at the empty cup and made no effort to move, 'He saved me again... Rei  
  
was right. He wouldn't look my way if he didn't have to save me. I am SUCH a loser...'  
  
Sailor Moon turned around and looked at Tuxedo Kamen, who noticed her eyes didn't carry  
  
that same sparkle they normally did.  
  
Her pert pink mouth opened and a monotone voice asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
His eyes blinked rapidly and a startled, "What?" was her answer.  
  
She repeated herself slower this time, "What 'are' you doing here? I mean wouldn't it be easier  
  
for your cause if I was gone? Or does it just boost your ego that you have to save me all the time? OR  
  
does you boss think it is funny seeing a stupid teenager girl fawning over one of his or maybe it is her,  
  
lackies? Come one tell me dammit! I need to.."  
  
Her fiery rant was silenced by a pair of lips covering her own. She stood stark still and her eyes  
  
were the size of saucers.  
  
'This isn't right, you love Mamoru...' With that thought her hands came up to his chest and  
  
pushed away. The grip on her loosen and she feel rather gracefully on her butt.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
'What the hell is she talking about? She thinks I am on the dark side? God she talks to much,'  
  
and with that thought in mind he swooped down and caught her lips with his own. 'Hmm... this is nice,  
  
she tastes so sweet. Like...like...'  
  
His mind could not conjure up what she tasted like as Sailor Moon wrenched her lips from his  
  
own, before stumbling back and falling very gracefully to her butt, if that is possible.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen's eyes clouded in confusion, "What?"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!"  
  
"But I thought that's what you wanted..."  
  
Sailor Moon was in near hysterics. Her arms were moving up and down in rapid movements  
  
and she was screaming everything that came out of her pert little mouth. This, of course, caught the  
  
Senshi's attention. They slowly crept over to the pair with wide eyes.  
  
"What the hell?" Jupiter whispered to Sailor Venus.  
  
She grinned, "Lover's feud I am presuming..."  
  
"Sshhh... You don't want them to notice us do you?" Mercury said while glaring, then quickly  
  
diverted her eyes back to the couple. Mars simply grinned and watched intently like the others.  
  
"NO IT IS NOT WHAT I WANTED! I DID NOT INITIATE IT!"  
  
"But you always..."  
  
"DON'T BRING WHAT I ALWAYS DO INTO THIS!"  
  
"I thought..."  
  
"NO YOU DIDN'T ONLY ONE MAN IS ALLOWED TO KISS ME!"  
  
"And who may that be?"  
  
"MAMORU!" Usagi's eyes widened in horror as the name slipped past her lips.  
  
"Well I knew..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Four different senshi popped up behind Sailor Moon.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"I thought you hated him?"  
  
"Did he tell you?" Sailor Venus looked hopeful.  
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
"Well you know when I stormed off after turning that lovely shade of..." The Senshi's eyes  
  
widened as Tuxedo Kamen brushed past them picked up Sailor Moon and jumped off.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned."  
  
"Ah...young love."  
  
"Hmm...I wonder..."  
  
"LET ME DOWN YOU MASKED FREAK! I WANT TO GO HOME AND WALLOW  
  
IN MY HUMILITY!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen rolled his eyes behind his mask. 'Does she every shut up?'  
  
"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME! IS THAT?! I AM TO YOUNG TO  
  
DIE!"  
  
His eyes fixed on hers with a glare and said in a small cutting voice, "Will you please shut up?  
  
We are almost there."  
  
He noticed she gulped and kept her mouth shut, "Thank you for cooperating." Sailor Moon  
  
nodded and looked down at her hands.  
  
'She's so cute. I love her. We need to get home faster so I can tell her, and kiss her. FASTER  
  
MY BOY! FASTER!' With those thoughts 'encouraging' him, his speed increased and they soon landed  
  
on the balcony of his small, but clean apartment.  
  
"Honey, we're home." Sailor Moon glared at him and jumped to her feet once they were inside.  
  
"Well I'm leaving..."  
  
His hands snaked about her waist and he whispered oh so romantically in her ear, "Not so fast  
  
Usagi."  
  
He saw the pulse jump in her lovely neck and could only imagine what her face looked like.  
  
"How...You are mistaken I am not."  
  
"Pffft...I saw you transform."  
  
'He saw me transform? Oh my God! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod... I am going to die,  
  
Luna's going to go looney and kill me. LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!'  
  
Usagi stilled her body and heard him whisper again, "Would you like to now why I brought you  
  
here?"  
  
Small nod.  
  
"Well first I think we should de-transform, so it will set the mood better." She felt a surge of  
  
energy being released behind her.  
  
'...'  
  
"Now you."  
  
'I am going to die. Well at least Mamoru knows how I feel...' Usagi let out a depressing sigh  
  
and touched her brooch turning back into her self. She however did not turn around. 'If I am going to  
  
die, I do not want to see the brute's face who is going to do it to me. To much knowledge to bare on  
  
my dead soul.' "Aren't you going to turn around?" Her body tensed and she shook her head.  
  
"No I am fine where I am thank you."  
  
He let out a deep chuckle. Tuxedo Kamen, or his de-transformed self seemed amused.  
  
"If you insist Usagi."  
  
"I do."  
  
'What was he laughing at? Do I amusing him? Do I look like a clown to him? I need to hurt  
  
him... Wait I am going to die...Oh well.'  
  
"I love you."  
  
Her eyes widened and her mouth stood gaping wide open.  
  
"I love you," The words passed easily over my lips.  
  
'She's so tense. I thought she would be happy.'  
  
"Well...we...Maybe... That was very nice of you to say Tuxedo Kamen, but I kind of have  
  
feelings for someone else so I will just be leaving now thank you." Usagi said in one breathe. She was  
  
quickly making her way to the door.  
  
'Stupid, she doesn't know it is you yet.'  
  
Mamoru's hand caught her wrist and said in a quiet voice, "Look at me Usagi...Usako."  
  
Her eyes slowly came up and met his, "Mamo...Mamo-chan...."  
  
The two stood looking at each other. 'He loves me? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T HE SAY SO  
  
EARLIER?! And when did he become Tuxedo Kamen? I can't deal with this right now. He obviously is  
  
pitying you. Get put while you can. This is a code red. I repeat a code red. Evacuate now.'  
  
"Why thank you Mamoru. I have had a lovely time tonight. I will just be going now, you can  
  
carry on. I am sure you are a busy boy so I will just leave." She made her way hastily to the door and  
  
almost succeeded when Mamoru's hand caught her by the shoulder. He flipped her around and pinned  
  
her to the door.  
  
"And where do you think you are going ma petite?"  
  
Her eyes looked up hopefully into his own, "Home?"  
  
Mamoru shook his head, "I don't think so. For someone who was just told that someone loves  
  
her after telling him she loved him earlier, you are in a rush to leave. Why?"  
  
"I have to use the bathroom?"  
  
"I have a bathroom."  
  
"I need to walk my cat?"  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"I need to dry my socks."  
  
"I love doing laundry."  
  
"Figures..." She muttered. He merely cocked an eyebrow, "I meant I need to take a shower.  
  
Boy am I stinky."  
  
"You smell perfectly fine to me. In fact you smell perfect," Usagi had the decency to blush, "And  
  
even if that wasn't so I have a shower. Anymore excuses?"  
  
Usagi opened her mouth to reply, but then shut it again. Letting out a deep sigh she whispered,  
  
"No."  
  
"So you'll stay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened in astonishment, "You don't believe me?!"  
  
A nod affirmed his question, "That's what I said."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you were flirting with that waitress, and you have always hated me and when I told  
  
you I love you, you look horrified. And for another thing, you are just going to find someone better than  
  
me. She will be pretty and tall and graceful and everything I'm no..."  
  
Her voice was cut off by his lips pressing harshly over her own.  
  
'Oh this is nice....'  
  
Mamoru slowly pulled away, "Do you love me Usagi?"  
  
Her eyes peered into his own and she couldn't even try to escape him any longer, "Yes Mamo-  
  
chan. I love you."  
  
He smiled a gorgeous smile, "Now I love you too. And I want to be happy. And the only way I  
  
can be happy is with you Usako. Now I haven't had the easiest life, and neither have you. And we are  
  
probably going to have an even tougher life in the future, but will you make me happy Usako, even  
  
more importantly will you be happy with me? Because Usako, there is only you, and there always will  
  
be only you."  
  
Tears glittered in Usagi's eyes. 'That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.'  
  
"Yes." She grinned. "Yes, Mamoru, I want to be happy with you." Usagi threw her arms around  
  
Mamoru and kissed him deeply.  
  
'This is bliss, being with the man I love...'  
  
'I need another cold shower... Ah it can wait.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Freyja looks up* Usa, was the Luna going looney part supposed to be a pun?? v.V;;  
  
Usa: Um...yes?  
  
Freyja: *twitches and turns to reader* hope you enjoyed our story! and...now Usa wants to say  
  
something!  
  
Usa: EVERYTHING HUMOROUS WAS MY DOING! MINE! *snickers* Elves and underwear...  
  
Freyja: HEY! Not everything! What about Ami going slightly postal? And Usagi getting the kiddie  
  
menu? Huh?  
  
Usa: *pffft* Okay mostly everythign funny came from my brillant mind *snifs* You are just jealous  
  
because I have great ideas and you have stinky writer's block  
  
Freyja: *sics giant Pepsi cup of Mountain Dew on Usa*  
  
Usa: I don't like mountian do... I LOVE BILLY!!! *pfffts* Did you see her underwear Lunie? They are  
  
so prettiful  
  
Freyja: um...o.O never mind...readers PLEASE WRITE! PLEASE ! FEEDBACK! Okay, I'm  
  
done...until I think of something else I forgot about...  
  
Usa: WORSHIP ME! And go to my website at e is www.fortunecity.com/meltingpot/bread/32/ ??  
  
Usa: *waves* Bye and remember to stay away from large pepsi cups that talk ^.~  
  
Freyja: or sing, for that matter. BYEEEE! 


End file.
